


Fitz, we are not calling it "The Orgasmatron!"

by Axolotl7



Series: Playing with Melinda May [5]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BDSM, Dom!Jemma, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Medical Experimentation, Multi, Restraints, Sub!May, Switch!Fitz, dom!Skye
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 13:45:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4139937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axolotl7/pseuds/Axolotl7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em> “So, Coulson thinks you two have probably built the ultimate sex machine.” </em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, readers – I made a joke about this in the last fic and the idea kept bugging me... so as cliché as it is, it had to be written!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexy times aren't until chapter two so feel free to skip on ahead ;)

Coulson

Now that it’d come to him, he couldn’t get the idea out of his head. 

It floated around, letting him concentrate on work for a while then drifted back into the forefront of his mind at wholly inopportune times.

He was losing so much time just thinking about it that he’d finally decided it was worth investigating further - even if only so that he could satisfy himself that FitzSimmons hadn’t invented “It” and move on to more productive uses of his time!

Of course, they had to have invented It. They were both certifiable geniuses with numerous doctorates, a near inexhaustible budget and nothing but time on their hands to invent. Why wouldn’t they have built It? Hell, they probably built it in college – that’s when most folk experimented with things.

Hours later he was still none the wiser. Yes, hours – they were geniuses: they’d invented a hell of a lot of things he had to check through! He’d pulled up four design schematics that looked... well frankly frightening... but that could have been It. They certainly seemed to have the right protuberances. Well, except for that one. Anyone trying to use that someplace sensitive was going to cause an injury. He dropped the third one back down. Then, reconsidering... nope, no, left it back down. So, down to three potential suspects. With no way to work out what any of the three did. Sure, he could guess from what it looked like... but then there was that adage about books and covers... a rifle could look fairly phallic and there was no way one of those should be inserted anywhere! So, how to determine which was It...?

Without asking.

Because there was no way that the Director of Shield could ask his scientists if they’d created an ultimate sex machine and if he could take a peak, pretty please... No way. The sexual harassment sections in the Shield staff handbook were over thirty pages long (Hill seemed to have written most of it following incidents involving Natasha) and it definitely had a section on exactly what it was appropriate to discuss with junior colleagues. Whilst it probably wasn’t specifically listed as a “do not discuss whether your crazy scientists have built the ultimate sex machine and do not ask if you can use it” (and he wasn’t re-reading the damn thing to find out!) it was probably covered.

So, he definitely couldn’t ask them.

But he was a spy. Okay he wasn’t a Romanoff level spy but he had skills. Good – okay, average skills.

 

Hunter

“I think someone spanked May” 

Was that really what Bobbi had just said or was he still dreaming? Best to say nothing and just nod a little – he didn’t want to be accused of ignoring her if she had just said something but at the same time he couldn’t exactly respond to whatever she had really said as there was no way she said what he thought she’d said. (Yes, welcome to Hunter’s mind – there is actually more in here than a dog chasing its tail!)

“I think it was Skye.” Yep, that nails it then – definitely day dreaming.

Wow his subconscious could get weird ideas sometimes. Skye & May – popular fantasy, wouldn’t kick them outa bed. But really, the Top in that pairing was obvious. And no one would spank May – they’d never live after the attempt. Unless she wanted to punish them worse than death. Make a statement for all to see. Maybe she’d just geld them, remove their arms and tongue or something similarly horrific. Yep, no one would try to spank Melinda May.

O’ oh, Bobbi was looking at him. Guess she was waiting for an answer. Think brain, think.

“Maaaaayyyybe...?” there that should cover everything. He’d used it before to good effect. Oh, except that time she asked if her bum looked big in that dress. He was distracted by how great her bum did look in that dress – it wasn’t his fault!

“No, I’m pretty certain. She was sitting all careful all through breakfast. And she was pissed when Skye arrived.” 

Sometimes he wondered if Bobbi could actually hear his inner thoughts, because that sure fit in with what his brain was telling him he thought he’d heard. Time for another non-committal answer: “Hmmmm...”

“You know what Hunter, if you don't wanna talk to me then don't!”

 

Coulson

Argh! He really _really_ did not need to see that.

His eyes his poor eyes might never recover from such a sight. And his brain, his poor brain, was going to bring it back up every time he saw Mack for the foreseeable future.

Mack! Mack of all people! With THAT being put right THERE. Really – was nothing sacred!

He’d come round to the idea of letting Mack work on Lola again – the whole betrayal and leaving Shield because quote “I don’t trust you now you’ve alien goop driving you crazy” was sort of evened out by Mack saving the day. And saving his life. By chopping off his arm. See, evens. 

But now. Well, he couldn’t risk subjecting Lola to that kind of thing. She was a classic.

And he really needed to come up with a better idea than spying. Spying really wasn’t for him.

 

Maybe he could arrange to undergo the TAHITI project again. A little crazy carving and possible insanity seemed like a fair trade to wipe THAT image from his brain. 

 

Simmons

“So, Coulson thinks you two have probably built the ultimate sex machine,” was not quite what she was expecting to hear when Skye came into the labs. Kudos for her, she didn’t drop what she was holding.

Fitz did she surmised from the crash.

Think quickly. Think quickly. Do we go with laughing it off? Complete serious denial? ‘Thought about it’ type half truth? Or completely insulted you’d think we’d waste time and resources seeking out personal pleasure over scientific breakthroughs that could help our fellow mankind? Yeah, that last one was probably over the top.

Taking a moment to put the test tube carefully back in the rack, and giving her time to think up an appropriate response, she turned to face Skye with her incredulous face only for her mouth to drop open into her shocked face entirely without her permission. She was immediately glad she’d put the test tube down.

Sky was wearing leather. Lots and lots of leather.

Well, no, that wasn’t strictly true. There wasn’t a lot of it – just a jacket and trousers – it just seemed to go on for ever... those legs encased in painted on black leather... stopping now.

“So guys, is that a stunned “yes, we have but we’re not sharing” or “no, we haven’t but we’ll get right on it” kinda stunned?” Skye asked, probably oblivious to the effect she was having on the pair of them. 

Well, when shocked and in doubt... ramble.

Hmm... seems Fitz had the same idea as he was now rambling on at quite a pace. And now the arms were getting in on the action, gesticulating wildly to emphasise whatever he was saying. She should probably say something soon. Something multisyllabic, lengthy and intelligent sounding to explain why they had never ever created such a machine.

“We need a test subject,” was what actually came out of her mouth. It was not multisyllabic, lengthy or intelligent sounding. But it did have the benefit of being the truth.

 

Skye

“We need a test subject.” Well, that kind of made sense actually. It wasn’t like they could test, operate and monitor such a machine safely if one of them was the test subject after all. They need to do science-y things – take readings, check blood pressure, whatever other things science-y people have to do when they’re experimenting to make sure nothing explodes. Cos, er yeah, exploding sex machine soo not a good idea and why the hell did she even think of that? Cos gross!

Both Fitz and Simmons were watching her with their horrified stares. She probably had the ‘ew, yuck’ expression on her face didn’t she? And she’d been quiet for several minutes whilst her brain went on its little jaunt... they probably thought she was horrified that they’d tried to build an ultimate sex machine.

“No, I-”“What I meant-”“What Simmon’s meant-” Cue nervous chuckling. Yep, right on cue.

“I think,” Skye started slowly just in case there were going to be any further interruptions, “maybe I know someone who’d be happy to play test subject.”

“You do?” “You do?” Ah they were sweet when they were all science twin-y.

“Well yes. She’s hot, fit – oh so fit, she’s got the stamina to keep going for hours, she’s pretty tiny but you wouldn’t notice it, she’s so controlled – she’d be able to give you excellent feedback, you’ve already got her biometrics on file, plus hot. Did I mention she was hot?” Skye rambled. Rambling wasn’t just a scientist thing u know. Equal opportunities and all that – everyone had the right to ramble... and she was getting off topic again. And they were both giving her funny looks – again.

 

Simmons

“Did I mention she was hot?” 

Well. Now that was a surprise. I mean, she’d never really thought about Skye that way. She’d always seen her as the, somewhat annoying, younger sister she never had. She’d really not looked into it further than that. Alright so she’d looked. You couldn’t shoot her for looking. Who wouldn’t look? They were communal showers. Everybody looked.

Oh god. Maybe they looked at her too? Ohgodohgodohgod.

Okay, deliberate brain change of subject before hyperventilating.

So, Skye. Test subject. For ultimate sex machine.

Skye... and sex. 

The last time she’d run tests on Skye... oh. Oh wait now. Damn it.

“Skye, its not that were not flattered-”

“Simmons – what are you doing?” was Fitz’ concerned contribution. She ignored him, he’d see her point momentarily.

“-because we are, but well... youlosingcontrolwithyourpowersisprobablybad”

“huh?” was Skye’s articulate reply.

Ok slow it down “You losing control... with your powers... would be bad. Very bad.”

And Skye laughed. 

Not quite the response she was expecting upon turning her down.

And Skye was still laughing. Now bent double, laughingly trying to catch her breath and waving an arm at the pair of them. She looked at Fitz whilst he looked at her – nope, they were none the wiser to the cause of this hilarity. 

“No, not *gasp* not... not _me!_ ”

“Oh,” well that was a succinct response there Jem. Dazzle her with your brilliant arguments as to why she should have been offering to be the test subject for the ultimate sex machine then why don’t you.

Skye was still laughing as she made her way out of the lab, leaving the two of them staring stunned after her. Fitz was the first to recover slightly more of his faculties, shouting after her “If not you, then who?”

“May,” was the response she could swear she heard.

She looked at Fitz. Fitz looked at her.

“We need to build that machine.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was all Skye's fault!

May

This was a mistake.

This was why she should never, ever, trust Skye. 

She could barely move a millimetre in any direction. She was pinned facedown with the curtain of her hair preventing her from seeing anything but the small patch of linoleum flooring. Her arms were bound tightly to the small of her back wrist to elbow, which was now making her shoulders ache. There were straps, numerous rough and annoying straps, webbed across her back, shoulders and buttocks, holding her immobile on the bench. The very thin bench, which just happened to also be the perfect length for her legs to end up hanging off the end. Well, hanging in that she couldn’t reach the ground but not hanging free in that she could possibly get loose and escape. Unfortunately, her current captors had not been so lax as previous ones. Her legs were tied, two straps across each thigh and another around each ankle, holding her legs firmly against the legs of the bench. Parted.

Usually when she was tied up (and only in her field of work could one ever think of uttering such a statement with the word ‘usually’ as a preface). Usually, she either wanted to be tied up or she didn’t. Right this instance... she didn’t know. 

That was a problem because she didn’t know what to do about it.

She was never mindlessly passive. She didn’t like it. She either wanted out and escaped or antagonised her captors into giving her the means to escape.... or she wanted to stay tied for fun and she antagonised her captors into well... bringing the fun a little sooner. What she didn’t do was just lie there. Passive. Waiting.

It was weird. 

And clinical.

And not at all sexy like she’d been promised.

This was definitely a mistake. And Skye was definitely to blame for talking her into this.

 

Skye

She’d raised the subject one evening as they basked in the afterglow. She’d got much better at learning when May needed her space to run away and when she could hold her after. Or maybe May had just gotten a lot more comfortable with letting herself be held. Currently, she seemed content enough – laid curled into her, half on top of her in fact using her shoulder as a pillow whilst hands stroked calmingly down her side. As much as she enjoyed the sexual side of their relationship, she couldn’t help but find even more enjoyment in this. In the gentleness, the tranquillity. In this side of May that so few people were ever permitted to see.

It hadn’t taken much to convince Melinda to play test subject for The Orgasmatron – well, that was what Fitz was calling it and it was much shorter to say than FitzSimmon’s ultimate sex machine.

 

May had a very vivid imagination. All she’d needed to do was paint the picture with words and May’s wonderful mind had taken up the slack, leaving her breathless and writhing with hardly a touch. 

“Have you ever watched porn?” she asked whilst they laid drowsing.

May rolled onto her side to give her a look. Okay, so maybe that had been a bit out of left field given that they were just lying basking but everyone knew by now that there was little filter material between her brain and her mouth.

“Ever seen any fucking machines?”

Another look.

“Do you think you’d like that?” she pressed.

“I think I’d like to go to sleep,” May finally replied, laying her head back down. 

Skye waited a few minutes before continuing. “I think I’d like it,” she said. Well, she’d always been told she was tenacious. Stubborn was the word they’d used but she much preferred tenacious.

“You’d like to be fucked by a machine?” May sounded incredulous.

“No. I’d like to have you fucked by a machine.” 

May’s sudden stillness was a reply all of its own.

“Don’t you think you’d like that? If I tied you down. Tightly so even you couldn’t escape. Spread you open for it. Pushed a hard mechanical cock deep, deep into your tight pussy. Maybe I’d force one into your ass too. You’ve not let me do that yet. But if I’d tied you tight enough, you probably wouldn’t be able to stop me hmm? You’d probably just have to go along with whatever I wanted. Let me do whatever I wanted to you. Hope I didn’t break you? 

“Then I’d make it move. Make it thrust those cocks hard and deep. So hard it might hurt a little. After all, you’d probably be a little tight when we began and those mechanical cocks would be so big. So big, you’d barely be able to take them but the machines would just drill them into you anyway. Machines don’t care whether you’re ready or not. 

“I’d start them slowly for you. Let your body open a little as they slowly pushed back inside. So slowly you’ll think you’ll be there for days. You could be you know. Machines don’t get tired after all. I could just leave you like that. A machine thrusting its mechanical cocks slowly inside you and then withdrawing. Over and over again. Maybe for hours. Eventually, you’d open up. Your pussy would get slick and those mechanical cocks would just slide right in. And out. Still oh so slowly. Your pussy would clench tight, try to hold them inside. Try to get a grip. Try to hurry them faster.

“Maybe you’d even try begging? God knows, we don’t get to hear nearly enough of that from you. But if I wasn’t there, who would you beg? A machine doesn’t care what you say. Doesn’t care if you beg. Or if you cry. A machine just keeps doing what its been made for. And a fucking machine will just keep fucking you. Oh so terribly slowly fucking.

“Or maybe you’d get lucky. Maybe I’d not leave you too long. Maybe I’d hear you begging oh so prettily and take pity on you. Maybe I’d up the controls, increase the speed, the force. Let those mechanical cocks hammer into you faster and faster. Let them invade as conquers and take everything.

“You’d come. Of course, you would. You’d tighten, clamp down so hard, but it wouldn’t make any difference. Machines don’t care. They’d simply continue, pounding, thrusting, fucking you through it even though you feel you might never come down. Even when you don’t think you can take any more. When you’re begging, pleading that they stop. That its too much…”

“Please, Skye,” May begged, rolling them so that Skye landed on top, cradled between her legs as she thrust her hips up, begging wordlessly for attention. She kissed May deeply, plundering and tasting every inch of her mouth before running her fingers lower to meet sopping wetness. She played gently, running her fingers through wet lips, whilst May squirmed attempting to manoeuvre the fingers where she needed them. They’d played this little game before and with a huff May settled down, holding still if not entirely submissive, and Skye rewarded her swooping fingers deep inside and rubbing repeatedly until May came with something approaching a squeak.

“So, do you think you’d like to be fucked by a machine?”

 

 

May

She was naked and cold.

She was tied down ready for what promised to be an amazing sexual experience and she was bored.

She was getting more unimpressed by this idea by the minute.

No one even seemed to be doing anythin- YIKES! (and, yes, she did just say yikes of all things – fortunately not out loud. A slip up like that could have ruined her reputation.)

It was the sudden cold gel on her breasts without warning that had caused her very near ruination. “Sorry, Agent May.” Not doing anything to help her get in the right frame of mind there Fitz! What felt like a large rubber pad followed, held over her right breast before a whirring started up and the rubber seemed to cup around her. Not tightly. Just enough to be sure it wasn’t going to fall off. And then echoed on the left. A little suction applied to both – what was she, a dairy cow? This was getting worse by the minute.

“Alright there, Agent May?” Grrr... if he didn’t stop being so ridiculously concerned and naive, asking stupid questions and calling her ‘Agent May’ then she’d be up off this table and milking him! And not in the way he’d like for all you clever so and sos that are chuckling.

“She’s fine, Fitz. Stop asking stupid questions. And stop, calling her ‘Agent May.’ She’s not ‘Agent May’. She’s the test subject. That’s all.” Maybe Simmons had the ability to read her mind. 

“Well, I can’t very well go round calling her Test Subject now can I Simmons? That’d be ridiculous...” She blocked out his voice as moved a ways away from her and rambled on about how she had a name for a reason, that names were invented precisely for use in identifying a person.

She settled herself back down with an audible sigh – this really really wasn’t sexy.

 

Simmons

This was so sexy.

So amazingly, unimaginably, unbelievably sexy. 

She almost had to pinch herself again – but her arm was getting sore so she was making a note not to do that again.

Agent Melinda May, aka The Cavalry (squee!), was strapped down to her experimentation table, unable to move or escape, waiting for her to do whatever she wanted to her body. She’d even volunteered willingly! Not, of course, that she had ever considered doing any experimentation on human subjects unwillingly... well not for long anyway. 

May had even helped them position the straps they used so that she couldn’t slip out of them.

It seemed the restraints were working entirely as planned. May had jumped against the restraints when Fitz had slathered the cold gel for the suction cups on her breasts but they’d held her completely strapped in place. Still, she had expected there to be a lot more writhing by now. Hmmm... she checked the readings from the various monitors – heart rate, respiration rate all within normal range. Disappointing.

Time to introduce the probes.

 

May

The strange thing about still lying on the cold examination table was that she was still lying on it.

She was cold and bored. Her shoulders ached and she was not the least bit aroused. She was feeling, quite frankly, ridiculous. She could only imagine how she looked. So, why was she still lying here? In fact, maybe she’d just bring an end to it all now. Tell them this was ridiculous and she wanted to be let up. They’d let her up, she was sure of it.

She was. 

But if they didn’t… if they didn’t then she knew she wouldn’t be able to escape the restraints. She’d helped them design and position the straps. Helped them get just the right amount of tension to ensure she couldn’t wriggle them looser but didn’t cut off the blood supply. It was disappointing how many people didn’t get the tension right when tying someone up. But, with assistance, FitzSimmons had certainly got it right. She wasn’t going anywhere unless someone untied her. Unless they untied her. And they would, if she asked... she was sure of it.

But that little niggling doubt... that doubt made her hot and yeah, that was probably why she was still tied to the table.

 

Fitz

There was something wonderful about watching Simmons concentrate so fully on a project.

He’d always admired the way she gave her complete focus to an experiment. Standing there, observing for every minute twitch, her bottom lip caught by a couple of teeth unknowingly.

That the focus of her attention at the moment was a captured and naked May improved the scene a thousand times over.

Simmons moved from the head of the table to the rear and picked up the second element to the machine (a bright purple vibrator that Skye had found hilarious when it was unveiled) and wheeled the rest the machine it was attached to across the floor, guiding the tip to rest against May for a moment before pushing it steadily the rest of the way until it was fully seated and would go no further. Ever the professional, she ignored May’s gasps and groans, moving on to clip the brakes on the wheels so that the machine was secured in place.

Then she turned it on.

 

Melinda

Oh! She could feel something at her entrance, waiting to – NOT WAITING! Oh god! Ohgodohgodohgod!

*groan*

That hurt. But it felt sooo gooood.

Her muscles clenched down – still felt good. It was deep all the way inside her. Bumping against her cervix without apology. If she could, she’d shuffle up a little, relieve the pressure. But she couldn’t. The straps keeping her in place so she didn’t accidentally move and end up injured by the machine was also keeping her pressed down on the unyielding hardness thrust in her pussy.

And then it moved... and she really didn’t care anymore. 

 

Simmons

That was better – the test subject seemed to be having much more fun now. She’d never thought May would be particularly vocal during sex so the surprised groans and occasional whimpers were unexpected this early on in their experiment. The monitors all confirmed what her ears were telling her: increased temperature, heart rate, pupil dilation, respiration rate. The test subject was either in pain or sexually aroused.

She studied the subject closer. The groans seemed to be linked to the machine removing the vibrator, leaving May briefly empty, her fluttering muscles trying to grasp onto something that wasn’t there. Re-insertion triggered a sudden inhalation, the breath being held until the vibrator was fully seated. Bottoming out caused a brief whimper. She altered the dials on the machine. There, perfect. Now the machine would force the vibrator in deep and hold it there as it bottomed out for a few seconds before retreating again. A much more sustained whimper met her ears before the sigh in relief as it was removed – perfect. 

Time to add in the clitoral attachment. They’d spent ages working on this one little piece of the machine. It had been of great difficulty trying to find the perfect combination of pressure that would also enable the element to move sufficiently to vibrate off and away without human manipulation. They’d ended up with a rubberised type goop. Yes, it sounded disgusting and looked a little distasteful but hopefully it would attach the vibrator to the right place without actually sticking it there and causing problems. She smothered the goop directly onto May’s clit without warning and the strangled gurgle made her feel almost sorry she hadn’t given one. Then she drew the vibrating stem out from the machine and positioned it accordingly, sinking it slightly into the goop and holding it until it dried a little to its more tacky consistency.

 

May

This had *gasp* obviously been *groan* a huge mist-*whimper*-ake.

And she blamed Skye!

She was balancing on the knife edge in what felt like minutes from the attention to her nether regions. The fact that her body was simply being manipulated, pulled and probed for science, without any concern for her pleasure was... unbelievably arousing. The steady thrum of the machine as it forced that hardness deep, deep inside of her, then paused just an instant too long, pressing just a fraction too hard to be pleasurable, only to retreat back leaving her empty and then force forwards again. Inexorable. Intense.

Entirely focused upon the advance and retreat, she’d lost track of what was going on around her. So it came a quite a surprise when fingers delved roughly between her folds, professionally locating and holding her clit. She automatically tensed all muscles, keeping herself rigidly still even without the assistance of the straps and held her breath whilst the scientist manhandled her most vulnerable part. 

It was a strange feeling. Warm. Not wet. Kind of sticky but not. She wished she could see. It was difficult to describe solely from how it felt on her.

Then the vibrations started up and she thought no more about describing anything for a while.

 

Simmons

She was beautiful, this test subject.

Sensitive and reactive to everything they did to her.

The monitors provided a beautiful accompaniment to her whimpers and moans. The monitor’s tones increasing in intensity and rapidity to match the screams when they upped the timing of the thrusts. And further still when they played with the levels of nipple suction and varied the clitoral stimulation.

She was beautiful as she thrashed ineffectively against the restraints, screamed and sobbed pitifully in response to their manipulations.

Beautiful.

They could play a concert on her body for hours...

But Skye was unlikely to allow the to go that far. Already she was reaching to knock on the glass, to call time on their session, and recover the subject. Recover May.

 

 

 

May

She drifted. 

Between light and sound that didn’t matter. 

She knew they’d released her from the bench a while ago. She knew it, but it didn’t matter.

She was in someone’s arms, being carried like a child. A part of her wondered where they were going but not enough to ask.

She turned her face into his neck and breathed deeply before snuggling in further with a contented sigh and resting her eyes.

“Did you have fun?” he asked quietly.

“mmmhmmm,” she affirmed with a slight nod before feeling him lay her down somewhere soft. 

Then she drifted some more.

 

 

 

 _(Author’s Note –Sorry, I couldn’t end it there all sombre and serene even if I should)_  
Fitz

“So, I’m rating that as a resounding success,” he started as they finalised the results from the first round of testing.

“Hmm, yes. I think the pieces we’ve already created are certainly positives. The test subject certainly seemed to enjoy them multiple times, but I do think there are a number of improvements to be made. For example, we could do with having the penetrating component expand and retract in addition to merely advancing on a horizontal plane. The breast suctions also seemed a little too tame. We could do with devising a suction cup with an area that focuses upon the nipples as well as increasing the functions available to include pinching and pulling. I also wonder whether we should introduce an anal element to cover those erogenous zones in addition to the other areas,” Simmons mumbled in response, already making copious notes and sketches upon the design pad as she spoke.

“And, it needs an official name,” he pressed.

“Oh, Fitz, for heaven’s sake! We are NOT calling it The Orgasmatron!”


End file.
